Fullmetal Justice
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Because of some diplomatic hubbub Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has to be apart of our favorite group of sidekicks. As the tensions run high in the military and the Team fighting their own evil plot, at least Ed for some new friends out of it. T because of possible blood later and Ed's mouth.
1. Fullmetal Meets The Team Part 1

**I am disappointed at the lack of FMA and YJ crossovers...so I made one! Aaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddddddd I've already written three chapters.**

 **Now, the future of this story falls to you readers because I don't think I'll make more than three. BUT if I get a certain amount of reviews AND favorites than I will continue this story. I know a few people will be saying "That's dumb and your are just blackmailing for reviews" and I have to say one thing... yes I am. That's how it works, if you don't get feedback than you don't continue. Deal with it. Ya'll have two chapters and I will say on the third if Imma continue or not.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **WARNING: Ed level pottymouth (this is gonna be fun) and (if we get to that point) blood in future chapters. You have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist or Young Justice I would be able to afford SO MUCH TEA. But I don't so I don't have tea T-T.**

* * *

" _There comes a time in your life when you can no longer put off choosing. You have to choose one path or the other. You can live safe and be protected by people just like you, or you can stand up and be a leader for what is right. Always, remember this: People never remember the crowd; they remember the one person that had the courage to say and do what no one would do." ~Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

Edward grumbled tiredly as he walked to Colonel Mustang's office. He was already in a mood from being interrupted from his research, it was getting worse at the fact he wasn't allowed to bring Alphonse to whatever the bastard was going to tell him.

" _Don't worry, Brother. I'll be here when you get back!"_

The State Alchemist didn't like leaving his little brother alone for too long so Edward was determined to make this quick.

"Hey, guys," Edward greeted as he walked into the office. "Is the Colonel in?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye gave him a gentle smile from her desk. "He's waiting for you."

"Thanks," The blond teen walked over to the door to the inner office, after a few seconds of thought, he kicked the door open with his flesh foot. "Hey, Colonel Bastard."

Mustang gave his subordinate a dry look as the teen closed the door. "Still destructive as ever, Fullmetal."

"Cut to the chase," Edward lazily flopped on the couch.

"King Bradley is trying to ally with a far away country called the United States of America. Even though they are very far from us, their technology could greatly benefit Amestris."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. Maybe if you didn't have a _short_ attention span, you'll find out."

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GARDEN GNOME?!"_

Mustang smirked at the panting Alchemist. "The King wants to send over a State Alchemist to work with a group over there called 'The Justice League.'"

"One, that name sounds stupid," Edward held up one finger from a gloved hand. "Two, what does this have to do with me?"

 _Please don't be what I think it is._

"You, Fullmetal, are the chosen Alchemist to go."

 _Damn it._

"Can't go, too busy here," Edward crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

The Colonel tisked. "It isn't your choice, Fullmetal. But you still will be taking missions from me, as well as missions from the Justice League."

"How?" The blond raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you said America was on the other side of the world."

"America's technology is highly advance. They could transport a person from one place to another in seconds."

"Can I bring Al?" Edward asked. If he was going to do this…

"No."

"What?!"

"You'll see his every time you aren't in America," Mustang told him. "The only things you are _required_ to be there for are missions, training, or anything else."

The State Alchemist sighed and leaned his head back. "Where's the file?"

The Colonel slid a thick file forward. "You'll need to study everything in this file and learn English to a satisfactory level."

"Anything else?"

They talked about what he had to do for about half an hour before Edward was free to go.

 _Report every mission and training sessions to me._

 _Be careful._

 _Don't tell any classified information._

All the rules he was most-likely break in one way or another.

Edward returned to his dorm with two months time to learn English to a certain level and study the file. Alphonse was sad he couldn't go with, but was happy that he would still see hi big brother almost everyday.

"Is English hard?" Alphonse asked as Edward put a pile of books on the coffee table that would teach him the new language.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out."

Turns out, English was very hard.

"HOW COULD THIS BE A LANGUAGE?! IT'S A MESS!"

"Brother, please!"

Edward did learn the _stupid mess of a_ language.

During train rides between missions he read the file over and over.

He was going to be in a group of sidekicks called 'the Team.'

"It's like they weren't even trying, Al!"

"I'm sure it's okay, Brother."

In reality, Edward didn't care what stupid team he was on, as long as it didn't put a dent in his search.

* * *

"Whenever you are in America, you will speak English," Mustang spoke as they stood in front of an "Out-of-Order" telephone box next to command.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with," Edward sulked.

"Very well."

* * *

The Team eagerly waited for their new teammate, that they were _told about this time_. They were told he was from Amestris, which was on the other side of the world.

Robin had hacked into the Justice League database to learn more.

"Batman only had a name and rank," He told the Team. "Edward Elric, Major in the Amestris military."

"Isn't he our age?" Wally asked. "How is he in the military?"

"You forget, my friend. I, too, was in the military at a young age," Kaldur spoke up.

"Yeah, but yours was mandatory."

"It is still very much the same."

 _Batman-A02._

 _Flame-SA01._

 _Fullmetal-SA02._

The computer disappeared as the six teammates turned to the Zeta-tubes. Batman was the first to walk out, followed by two others.

The first one was a black haired man with onyx eyes. He wore a navy uniform that screamed "military."

The other was a short boy with braided golden-blond hair, gold eyes scanned the room and its people with a calculating look in them. He wore a red cloak, a black outfit underneath it, and the strangest part; white gloves.

"Team," Batman's gruff voice gained everyone's attention. "This is Major Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. Fullmetal will be your new teammate."

The blond boy took a step forward and waved. "Hello, I look forward to work with you."

The six noted his broken English as he took a step back to stand next to the Colonel.

"Batman and I will discuss the final of our deal. You get to know each other," Mustang eyes turned to his subordinate. "Behave, Fullmetal."

"Bite me," Edward rolled his eyes. The mentor and Colonel walked to the other side of the room.

"Nice to meet you, Ed. Can I call you Ed?" Wally sped forward to the new teammate and shook his left hand. Edward was startled, but it quickly disappeared as the others walked over. "I'm Wally, or Kid Flash."

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Wally."

"I'm M'gann, also Miss Martian," The floating alien put a hand on Connor's arm. "This is Connor, or Superboy."

The clone grunted in greeting, but was obviously not paying attention.

Edward raised an eyebrow before glancing at the adults and understanding appeared on his face.

"They are talking about how I'm going to work here," He told the group.

"How do you know?" Artemis spoke up. "Oh, I'm Artemis."

"Bastard covers all his bases if can."

"Isn't calling your superior officer "bastard" insubordination?" Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow. "Robin."

"I call his bastard because that is what he is," Edward shrugged.

"I'm Aqualad, but you can call me Kaldur," The Atlantion held out a hand towards the new member. "I'm the leader of this team."

"Hello, Kaldur," The two shook hands with respectful grins.

"If I can ask, why do they call you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" M'gann brightly asked.

"All State Alchemist get second name after joining the military," Edward seemed to think about something before pulling the glove off his right hand. "Leader has a sense of humor."

The six gasped silently at the metal hand in front of them.

"How…?"

"Entire arm is automail. Happened in alchemy accident, rebound."

The State Alchemist put the glove back on and seemed to carefully examine their reactions.

"Alchemy, like, turn lead into gold?" Wally asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but transmuting gold is illegal," Edward smirked at an inside joke. "Alchemist are scientist."

"Alchemy isn't magic?" M'gann asked.

"Correct," The blond teen nodded.

"Fullmetal," The kids turned to Roy as he walked over, an open pocket watch in his hand. "We must go, we are returning tomorrow they can test your combat skill."

"Yes, Colonel Bastard."

"Did you make sure to tell them about your _short_ temper?"

Edward yelled a string of curses in his native language as he followed his superior officer, who was smirking.

Before the two entered the Zeta-tube, Edward turned around and waved.

"See you tomorrow."

 _Flame-SA01._

 _Fullmetal-SA02._

The six turned to Batman when he cleared his throat.

"Watch Fullmetal carefully. We know nothing of him or his powers. While this is the beginning of a truce, we don't know anything about them or their country."

The Team exchanged looks of unease.


	2. Fullmetal Meets The Team Part 2

**This story looks like it's doing a pretty good job, better than I expected. Keep it up guys!**

 **The answer to if I'm going to continue this will be in the next chapter! To give you guys a _little_ hope, I already have a beginning-ish planned and the general idea for an ending, so I'm feeling pretty good about Fullmetal Justice.**

 **WARNING: Ed's potty mouth. I'm having way too much fun with his cussing, because I'm not allowed to cuss so I take it out on Ed!**

 **DOUBLE WARNING: I'm not too good at writing fight scenes since I haven't watched Young Justice in a while so I forgot Black Canary and Wonder Woman's fighting styles, so I have the beginning of fight scenes, but not actual fight scenes. You'll see what I mean. Trust me, if this fic continues this _will_ change.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I am not an awesome/adorable cartoon cow. I do not own Young Justice either.**

* * *

"Six of them?" Alphonse asked as the Elric brothers walked down a street in Central.

"Yewp," Edward mumbled through the bread he was eating. "They seemed nice, but I still don't trust them."

"Of course not," The suit of armor that is the youngest Elric would have rolled his eyes if he had any. "You aren't very trusting, Brother."

"And you are too trusting, Al," The Fullmetal Alchemist retorted before biting into an apple. "This is a temporary thing, I don't need to get attached."

"Making friends is a good thing, Brother."

"All the friends I make have bad things happen to them," Ed glared at the ground.

"Don't think like that…" Al's voice had both disappointment and sadness in it. "Can you please try to make friends with your teammates, for me?"

The blond teen seemed to think about it before sighing in defeat. "I'll try, Al."

"Thank you, Brother!" The younger Elric perked up in delight. "Do you think I'll meet them one day?"

"I'm sure the Team will bribe me into bringing them or something," Ed threw his apple core into a trash can nearby. "Let's pick up the pace! The Colonel might actually kill me if I'm late today."

"He won't actually kill you, Brother."

"Because I'm stronger."

"I say you two are equal in strength."

"You're a traitor, Alphonse."

The suit of armor seemed to make an upset face. "You don't mean that!"

* * *

"All I am saying is that I can beat you in a fight!"

The six superhero teenagers watched as Ed and Mustang bickered. They were all in costume and waiting for the League members that would be monitoring their new teammate's upcoming fight.

"If I remember correctly, I was one snap away from roasting you," Roy smirked.

"You are forgetting, Old Man. My automail was ready to cut your throat," Ed growled.

"I am not old!"

"Your alchemy is powerful, but you are useless if gloves not working."

"Why don't you say that to my face, oh wait. You cannot. You are too _short_ to reach it."

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN WALK UNDER A DOOR?!"_

"You, Fullmetal."

"Should we stop them?" Artemis asked as the argument got more heated.

"This looks pretty normal for them," Robin observed as the alchemist began yelling in their native language.

"Isn't Ed a lower rank than Mustang?" Superboy asked.

Miss Martian gasped and covered her mouth. "Do you think he'll get in trouble?"

"I don't believe so," Aqualad gave a tiny smile.

"I order you to shut up, Fullmetal"

"And if I don't?"

"I will have you court-martialed."

"You will lose your best dog."

"Hawkeye is not here."

"Most-likely a good thing, she would have shot us by now."

The two alchemist were silent before shuddering at the same time.

* * *

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked up from her work and narrowed her eyes at the wall across from her.

"What's wrong?" Havoc asked.

"I have a feeling someone is talking about me."

* * *

"Forgive me for intruding," Aqualad cleared his throat, earning the alchemist's attenchen. "Who is Hawkeye?"

"It is fine," Mustang adjusted his gloves. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye is my most skilled subordinate. Very good at all types of firearms, she never misses anything."

Ed muttered something that made the Colonel blush.

"Watch it, Fullmetal. Or your next mission will be clean up."

"That will just give me time to go off on my own again," Ed defiantly crossed his arms.

"You do not need another excuse to cause more property damage," Mustang groaned and closed his eyes.

' _He'll fit in great,'_ The six teammates thought at the same time.

The Zeta-tube activated just as another fight was about to start.

 _Superman-A01._

 _Batman-A02._

 _Wonder Woman-A03._

 _Black Canary-A13._

The League members walked over, an air of seriousness made everyone silent and pay attention.

"Let's begin," Batman's voice echoed as the fighting platform rose up. "You will be fighting Black Canary hand-to-hand only, than Wonder Woman with powers."

A few people in the room expected him to reject fighting two women.

"All right," Edward shrugged off his red cloak as he walked onto the platform. Black Canary followed his example while shrugging ff her own jacket.

The two opponents stared at each other, ready to find out who is better.

"Begin."

* * *

 _~I can't write awesome fight scenes like this~_

* * *

Black Canary and Ed panted as they waited for the other to make a move.

Ed was behind the League member with his automail arm wrapped around her neck while she had his flesh leg in her hands, ready to pull.

One move from either and they both go down.

A stalemate.

"Stop."

At Batman's command the two relaxed. Black Canary dropped the alchemist's leg and he hopped off her back.

"You fought very well, Fullmetal," The League member smiled as they shook hands.

"You too."

Black Canary walked off the platform and Wonder Woman took her place.

"Do you need to rest?" The Amazon asked, a bit of concern in her voce.

"Naw," Ed shook his head with a smirk. "The blood's already pumping."

"Very well."

Wonder Woman fell into a fighting stance while Edward stayed where he was, this raised a fw eyebrows but no comments.

"Begin."

Ed clapped his hands and touched the floor. Blue lightening filled the room as the alchemist pulled a well-designed spear from the ground, a small dip being the only evidence.

He charged.

* * *

 _~So many amazing fight scenes~_

* * *

"Stop."

With another clap of his hands, Ed turned his automail arm back to normal.

"Can you, um, please fix the floor?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ed grinned.

The platform and some of the room was an absolute mess of spikes. The alchemist kneeled down and touched the ground, the room quickly turned back to normal.

"Thank you."

Ed shrugged as he put his cloak back on and slipped a pair of newly repaired gloves on his hands. "I made the mess and my brother isn't here to clean it up."

"The League and Colonel Mustang will have a meeting about Fullmetal's skills," Superman spoke up.

Roy scoffed. "Fullmetal isn't one of your sidekicks. The moment he decided to join the military he became an adult. We can discuss in right here."

Silence.

Shocked silence from almost everyone in the room.

"Very well," Batman gave a nod.

"Batman, you can't be-"

"He isn't a partner of a League member," The Cape Crusader cut off the Man of Steel. "He doesn't follow the same rules they do."

* * *

"The Justice League is a group of assholes."

"They can't be that bad, Brother," Alphonse weakly protested.

"They want to coddle the Team and not treat them as equals," Ed growled from his bed in the military dorms. "That is just going to lead to problems."

"At least the Colonel was there."

"Bite me," The Fullmetal Alchemist sent the suit of armor a look.

"Maybe with you there the Team will start being treated as equals," Al suggested in a hopeful tone.

"Maybe…" Ed yawned loudly.

"You should go to sleep, Brother."

"Okay…'night, Al."

"Goodnight, Brother."

* * *

 **Okay... so I _may_ not like Superman a little -a lot-.**


	3. IT'S NOT MAGIC!

**READ LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU CARE!**

 ***Hides behind riot shield* Okay, I know it has been a while, but I have a valid excuse. I was going to update June 6th Wednesday, but I had plans on that day because it was my birthday. BBBBUUUUUTTTTT I was extremely busy that day and it ended with happiness and sunburned shoulders. All Imma say it that it involved two of my friends, a waterpark, me thinking about a job, Cards Against Humanity, and rebing-watching season one of Supernatural.**

 **...Yeah, great day honestly.**

 **At first, I wasn't going to update today cause I got my braces off yesterday and my teeth will hurt like a sonofagun, but I couldn't do that to you guys so this is past me making it easier for in-pain future me. I'll have this all set up so in-pain me only has to do the usual update stuff then proceed to die.**

 **NOW, THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

 ***drum roll***

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!**

 **BUT (there is always a but)**

 **I want all of my readers to remember a few things.**

 **1\. This is a one shot story, don't expect much plot.**

 **2\. I already have a loose idea of the middle, but I have an ending planned.**

 **3\. I came into this story with little inspiration, so updates will be far apart. Do not hound me on sooner updates or I will stop this story all together, I'm already struggling as it is.**

 **4\. I have some kind of Writer's ADHD or something because my mind is like "Oh this story you have put a lot of work and time into is great, but what about THIS." Me: "No, we must focus on my already existing stories. Stop." My brain: "How About I Do Anyway~" I can't remember where I was going with this sentence.**

 **Anywho, thank you all for your continued support! Enjoy!**

* * *

" **IT'S NOT MAGIC"**

* * *

Gold eyes glared at the six teenagers as if they just threatened to force-feed him milk.

"Alchemy is not _magic_!"

"It sure looks like magic," Artemis crossed her arms.

"Alchemy is a science! Anyone can learn it they try! Magic is something not everyone can do!" Ed yelled, face turning red. He _refuses_ his teammate's thoughts that alchemy is magic.

"In Atlantus, anyone can learn magic," Kaldur _helpfully_ brought up.

Ed grabbed his hair. "With magic you bring something from nothing! Alchemy you get rebound if you dare try!" _Without a Philosopher's Stone._ "Equivalent Exchange!"

"The symbols and "transmutation circle" sure looks like magic," Robin smirked.

"Comprehension. Deconstruction. Reconstruction. Without those you can't _think_ about alchemy!"

Everyone could hear Ed's teeth grinding.

 _ **Black Canary- A13.**_

It slipped everyone's minds during the "debate" that today was training. Hence, why Ed was there to begin with.

Though, sometimes he'll show up and disappear into the library.

Black Canary took one look at the teens before her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?"

"They are having an argument whether Ed's powers are magic," Conner said from the couch.

"Alchemy is a _science_!"

The League member hummed and put a hand on her hip, the curl of a smile on her lips. "I believe it's a culture thing."

Everyone turned from glaring at each other or the TV to look at the adult curiously. What did she mean by that?

"To us, Edward's alchemy is magic. We can't explain it just by watching, so we call it magic. To Edward, it's science. It is common in his country and he learned the inner workings of alchemy in order to us it."

The six teammates all gained thoughtful looks while Ed took a deep breath to calm down.

"Look, as long as you don't call it magic in front of me, we won't have this type of argument again. You all can be blissfully irogant."

"I believe we can work with your proposition," Kaldur smiled, accomplishing in getting a tiny one from Ed.

"Now that this issue is done," Black Canary clapped her hands loudly. "Time for training."

Wally groaned loudly.

* * *

"... then they started calling alchemy _magic_."

" _What?"_

"Yeah!"

"The audacity!"

"I know right!"

Mustang's team looked up from their work, even Hawkeye, and made eye contact.

"Did… they just agree on something?" Breda asked, disbelief on his face.

"Mark it down, Feury," Havoc leaned back in his chair, looking like he had been told his dog shot the neighbor's cat. "This is a dark day in history."

Feury pulled out a blank notebook and started scribbling in it.

"Get back to work," Hawkeye rolled her eyes, hints of an amused look appeared.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 **I know this chapter was short, but I honestly don't want to get into it rn, I have better stuff to do than question my ability to write long chapters...those thoughts are scheduled for Mondays because Mondays suck anyway.**

 **Roy and Ed getting salty at America's classification of their alchemy :). Can I have more of this in my life?**


End file.
